It All Started With a Belly Dancer
by FOBsession-DL-Freak
Summary: before she got to the steps she looked back at him and smirked. She used one of her fingers to call him into the house. Lars followed and when he got to the stairs, he heard his door close. He followed her like a lost puppy....ReggiexLars


Lars and Reggie have been going out for about a year, much to Otto's dismay, but Lars had his 18th birthday on the way and his parents decided to leave and let his friends throw him a party with the 1000 dollars Lars had been saving up. Lars and some of his friends were all out on the back pourch talking about something. Reggie was sitting on his lap and they we're all drinking soda's and laughing. Pi comes out with a stereo and set's it on a table with a smug smile on his face. Reggie knew this ment something was up but she didnt know anything that was happening. Lars was to busy laughing to notice anything. Pi walked up to them and motioned for Reggie to get up, she did and went over to Clio and Trish who was standing by her boyfriend Otto Rocket.

"Whats going on Reg?" Trish asked watching them move Lars into the middle of the pourch floor. He sat down and looked at Reggie with a confused expression on. Reggie shruged.

"I have no idea." Reggie said crossing her arms. Pi put the music on and dimed the lights on the pourch really low, just enough to create a romantic atmosphere. The sliding glass door opened and a lady in nothing but a bra and a skirt came dancing out. It was a Belly Dancer. All the guys, including Sam, Otto and Twister. Started to cheer. Reggie on the other hand glared at Pi and then glared at Lars for enjoying it.

The belly dancer danced around Lars and on Lars too. Otto looked at his sister who looked like steam was about to come out of her ears and her blood was going to boil out of her eyes.

"You ok Reg?" He asked leaning over Trish, because his arm was around her shoulder.

"Just Peachy." She answered through gritted teeth. She was trying to look anywhere other then the dancer and Lars. Reggie didnt like to admit it but she was a tad to jealous when it came to other girls around Lars. Lars on the other hand didnt even like it when Reggie hugged or talked to a guy for that matter. When they started to go out Lars used to womp anyone who did anything to Reggie, that he didnt like. I guess some of that rubbed off on Reggie.

"How are you going to compete with that?" Sherry asked Reggie with an evil smile on her face.

"Get lost." Reggie warned. Ever since Reggie started to go out with Lars, Sherry had started to hate Reggie. The rumor is that Lars and Sherry we're dating when he dumped her for Reggie. Sherry smirked and walked away. Reggie was about to go after here but Clio held her back. Reggie watched about 5 more minutes of this before she went inside. After she heard the music stop she came back out side. The belly dancer shot a evil glance at Reggie who glared back as the belly dancer left. Lars came up to Reggie with a smile plastered on his face. Reggie glared at him.

"What did I do?" Lars asked wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Nothing." Reggie said with a fake smile. "Pi did it."

"What did Pi do?" Lars asked getting a little pissed.

"Got that girl to dance on you." Reggie said with venom, but she smiled when she thought about the best gift and a way to top the belly dancer. Lars rolled his eyes and watched as Reggie walked into the house, before she got to the steps she looked back at him and smirked. She used one of her fingers to call him into the house. Lars followed and when he got to the stairs, he heard his door close. He followed her like a lost puppy. He got into the room and his bathroom light was on.

"Reg?" Lars asked kinda confused.

"Close the door and sit on the bed." She ordered.

"But wh-"

"Just do it!" She said. Lars rolled his eyes and layed on his bed."Close your eyes!"

Lars sighed, sat up and covered his eyes. He heard the door open and close.

"Ok open them." She said a little nervously. Lars opened them and his jaw droped to the floor. Reggie was in her bra and panties leaning against the bathroom door. She was chewing on her bottom lip with a smirk forming on her lips. In a heart beat Lars had his lips on her neck, biting and sucking on her spot. He pushed her against the wall hard.

"Lars...bed." She gasped out as he picked her up and placed her on the bed. He climbed on top of her and they locked lips. Reggie pulled his shirt off and ran her hands up his chest sliding her nails gently across it. Lars moaned into her mouth when she started to undo his pants. Lars helped her get his pants off untill they were only in their undergarments.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Lars asked slowly. Reggie shook her head yes and pulled him into another fierce kiss. Lars reached around her chest and unhooked the bra with one hand. It slid off her and Lars quickly started to rub her breasts. Reggie moaned and giggled as he hit her tickel spot. They quickly discarded the rest of their clothes and Lars pulled away from the kiss again.

"Last chance to back out." Lars said almost at her entrance.

"Would you actually stop if I said no?" Reggie asked her hands on his bare back.

"Yeah, I dont want to hurt you." Lars said, this made her smile.

"Then im ready." She said. He pushed himself into her and broke her barrier. He felt her nails dig into her back. She didnt let him move for about a minute. She kissed him and he started to move in and out in a slow motion and started to gain speed. Reggie and Lars we're making a lot of noise and if it werent for the stereo blaring downstairs they would have been caught by curious guests. Reggie was nearing her climax and was pretty sure Lars was too. It came to her like an on coming train. She bit into Lars's shoulder but couldnt hold it for long because of the sweat dripping off the young lovers.

"Lars!" She shouted as she climaxed

"Reggie!" He said as he collapsed next to her. Once they regained their breath. Lars turned his head to face his girlfriend. He had the biggest smile on his face she had ever scene.

"Wow...that was.. awsome Reg." Lars said catching his breath. She smiled and kissed him. After most of his breath was back to normal, He got out of Reggie and pulled his blanket over them. Reggie layed her head on his chest as they just enjoyed each others company. Lars noticed that Reggie was slowly falling asleep and when she closed her eyes he kissed her head.

"I love you Reg." He said looking down at her. When he said that her eyes shot open. She looked up at him with a smile.

"You never said that before." She said smiling still.

"I was waiting for the right moment, and im pretty damn sure this was the right moment." He said with a smirk.

"Yeah it was, I love you too, Lars." Reggie said kissing him lovingly. Reggie snuggled into him and they slowly fell asleep with smiles on their faces. Little did they know Sherry was out side of the locked door to his room.

"I hate you Rocket." She grawled and left with a finger to the door.

My first Rocket Power Fic ever. I thought it was pretty good. I think there needs to be way more LarsxReggie stories. Im working on a TwisterxReggie on and another LarsxReggie fic.

Presley aka Crash


End file.
